Disperse azo dyes derived from substituted anilines as coupling component with ester groups in the side chain have been known for a long time and are used in dyeing hydrophobic fibre materials. It has, however, been found that the dyeings or prints obtained using the currently known dyes do not in all cases satisfy today's requirements, especially in respect of light fastness and fastness to washing. There is therefore a need for new dyes that especially have good washing fastness properties.
It has now been found, surprisingly, that the dyes according to the invention meet the criteria given hereinbefore to a considerable degree.